Second Chances
by Dawn Run
Summary: Bella is badly wounded. Edward cannot forgive himself if she dies..he withdraws into himself ..the rest of the cullens are v.worried. thirty years later, Edward catches the scent of a Rebecca Lawlor..but he is still haunted. Its better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

I felt the blinding pain, hit me, as I buckled to the ground.

My legs and arms felt like jelly, the world began to spin. Distantly, I heard a howl of fury, it ripped the air, I was terrified. I was alone. I was about to die.

The Vampire was quiet, as it gazed coldly down at me. I thought I saw a hint of a smile play about its features, but when I looked again; its expression was cold, blank.

I refused to scream. I was determined not to give that creature that satisfaction. Blind pain was tearing up inside me, ripping at my insides, clawing at my heart.

Then, the wind changed direction. The vampire lifted its head slightly, and sniffed. Then, it cocked its head...waiting...my head pounded relentlessly in the silence of the meadow...

Then ....then I heard the crashing of trees, plants being ripped out of the ground...And a guttural snarl ripped the air. I was shaking uncontrollably now...I turned my head my vision slowly blurring.

What I saw, could not be blurred. For an angel is good, and defeats the evil.

Edward stood there for a split second, his lips pulled back into a snarl, he smelt me. He turned to look at me. Our eyes met for a split second. All I saw was ....hunger, his eyes were coal black, his face...His glorious marble face seemed to be paler than usual, if that were even possible.

I stared back at him, willing him to go. The vampire was far more powerful then Edward was. It was 2'000 years old. Edward looked at the vampire, his features twisted into pure _fury._

The vampire smirked right back at him. Edward roared in response...And leapt. Even though I was in pain, my breath caught in my throat. His skin dazzled as the sun hit it. He was beautiful.

"No, Edward!!!"

He didn't even look up. He was locked in deadly combat with the older vampire, his face hard with concentration. Esme gaped at him.

"Esme, help him..." I moaned through my teeth. I knew she could hear me. She could, she looked over at me, shock crossing her fine features. "Bella?" she mouthed. She sped over to me.

"No Esme- you've got to help Edward-!" I spluttered desperately.

" He can do this himself Bella, he's strong." She said. "It's you we've got to worry about, you're bleeding..."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. So _what_ if I was hurt? So _what_ if I was bleeding? For once I didn't care. All I cared about at that moment was Edward.

"Esme..._Please_!" I groaned. My body writhed in pain, but that was nothing compared to my anxiety about Edward. Esme seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Esme! That vampire....its _two thousand_ years old!" I gasped. My breaths were coming in short gasps now.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "Carlisle! Quick! Edward...."

Before she could finish, I saw five vampires run into the meadow. They were all people I knew...Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper...And Emmet.

I knew these vampires...laughed with them...argued with them...joked with them...but when I laid eyes on them now, they were the most frightening thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

Their usual topaz eyes were black, wild with fury.

I watched as Esme joined them, they all sped towards Edward and the Vampire. I watched in horror, as the vampire got an advantage over Edward. It threw him to the ground, I watched in misery and fear, as He crashed into the ground. I knew it wouldn't really hurt him, but it was still painful to watch.

That was when the rest of the Cullen's reached them. Alice flew at his torso, and sank her teeth into him. Emmet body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Rosalie had also leapt on him.

But Carlisle was the worst. He was the oldest out of all of them, and so stood the greatest chance of killing the vampire. He too leapt gracefully onto the vampire, motioned to Edward, who had risen to his feet. Edward leapt onto the vampires shoulders, and before i could look away, he gripped the vampires head in his white hands and twisted it, ripping it right off, and threw it across the meadow. The vampire crumpled to the ground. He was no more.

Edward sped over to me, without a backwards glance at the rest of his family. "Bella...Bella...Can you hear me?" his velvet voice was rough. "Carlisle!" He called urgently.

He stared into my eyes, I felt his piercing gaze go right through my body. "I'm glad you're safe." I mustered. He was safe...

His eyes were full of pain, as he said softly "Bella...don't worry about me...You ...you can't leave me..Do you hear me..." He was desperate now. His eyes searched my face anxiously.

"Edward..." I murmured my voice weak...My bones felt like jelly... Edward looked like he would have been crying long ago...but of course..Vampires cannot cry. "Edward...I love you.."

Edward growled at me. I started, startled. "No, Bella. Listen to me. You will be fine. I know it. Alice?" He wrenched his eyes away from mine, to look at Alice. She slowly shook her head. "Edward..."

"No!.." His voice was suddenly wild, fierce. His grip tightened on me. "Carlisle...tell me...tell me she's going to be okay... Tell me!" His voice broke. His eyes were pleading silently.

Everyone turned to look at Carlisle, except for Alice, who already knew what he was going to say, already knew whether I was going to live, or whether i was going to die. Carlisle was silent for a few moments, his eyes trained on Edward's. Finally he spoke.

"Edward...." He spoke quietly...simply...Hopelessly. "Edward...She's lost too much blood."

Edward was silent, his face deadly calm. We waited. Pain continued to rack my body, but I didn't care. Then-

Edward's glorious face twisted into a mixture of agony, and pain. He let out a low howl, it sounded so sad, so filled with misery...tears began running down my face. I dint want him to be this sad, ever. Everyone seemed to share the same pain, although no one seemed to feel it as much as Edward did. My gaze flickered to Alice. Her Tiny face was crumpled, I knew that she would have cried if she were human.

Next was Jasper. His mouth had downturned, and his face was red, as he struggled to control everyone's moods. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. I hadn't thought about how much it would all affect him.

Emmet looked absolutely crestfallen, gazing down at the ground in misery. Next to him, Rosalie stood there, her eyes somehow dimmed.

Finally, Esme and Carlisle. Esme had turned her face into Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle's mouth, like Jaspers was downturned in sadness, his face was sober. He looked from me to Edward.

Finally, my gaze flickered to Edward. My breath caught in my throat. He was gazing at me, with such tenderness.. "So little time.." he murmured, his pale finger tracing the outline of my lips..They trembled. He sighed, and continued "So much we didn't get to do...You will leave me then?"

He continued to gaze at me, as I whispered "Edward...I have no choice...you heard Carlisle..." Wordlessly, he lifted his cool fingers, and put them softly against my lips, to quieten me.

"Bella...I know. Don't blame yourself." We both smiled feebly at each other, as we realised. It was always me saying that to him. Now, it was his turn. "Bella..I love you..I will come as soon as I can.." His face turned to anguish, as he dropped his eyes from mine.

"No" I said, firmly. He looked back up at me, his eyes pained. " Bella...please...dont start that.." He murmered softly.

" Edward...you will not die after me..you will not follow me...you will live on..you have to.." I managed through clenched teeth. The pain had intensified.

" Bella...._please_..." His velvet voice hid a note of sudden urgency. We gazed at each other for what felt like eternity. " Bella...you know I cant live without _you..I wont..." _His voice faded into dark silence.

" Edward...I havent got much time left... I am asking you to do this for me...as a last wish...please..I couldnt bear if you were..."

He glared at me fiercely. " What..you would seperate us forever? You..._you _of all people would seperate me from _you?_"

I didnt say anything. I didnt have to. " Bella..." he said in a broken voice " Do you know how _long _vampires _live?_"

" I know... Edward...my life is over..yours is not...please ...live on...for me?" I aked, my voice pleading. My vision was beginning to darken. I was frightened.

" Dont worry Bella...Its going to be okay.." murmered Jasper under his breath.

Edward continued to stare at me. Every now and then, a spasm of agony ripped across his face.

The rest of us waited.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Please, as this is my first fanfic, find it in your hearts to review! it would make my , Its gettinga a lot more emotional in this one..so if you're a bright happy person, please look away now. However, if you're like me, and has a somewhat sick thirst for depressing, and yet sooo...Well you get the picture. Please, read on.

Disclaimer- I dont own these characters, I just manipulate them into doing whatever I want. .Ha.

"Please..Edward...Please..." I was running out of air, Edward saw this, and tightened his his hold on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle sigh sadly.

Finally, he pulled away from me, and looked at me. " Bella....you dont know what you are doing to me"  
"Edward..Please...For me.." I begged,looking up at his glorious marble face. Silence. His face was calm, but his eyes betrayed him. A torrent of pure pain enemenated from them.

I wanted to tell him I was sorry. I wanted to tell him to come with me. I wanted to cry into his cold chest, and feel his arms around me..

But I had to do this, now.

" Fine." he murmered into my hair. " I'll try. For you." I heard a low gasp echo around the meadow." Just dont expect me to enjoy it, because I won't."

" T-Thank you" I stammered, Edward sighed with frustration.

" Edward,," carlisle warned, he had seen my face grow paler. I began to shake. Edward stared down at me, frightened.

I had never seen Edward like that. Panic rose in my body. I felt something warm,and wet slip down my tongue and begin to drip. I felt the vague salty taste sinking in. Edward was still staring. But not at me.

" -whats wrong?" I gasped, my lungs grasping desprately for oxegen.

Edward was staring, at my mouth. I felt the liquid polong on my hand. It was scarlet. Blood.

I looked up then, to see not just Edward looking at me, but Five other vampires too,hunger written on their faces.

And then I noticed their eyes. They were black.

A/N I'm sorry this is so short, its just that My laptop has to be fixed, and i hav'nt got much time to write. Heck, I would'nt even be writing this, if I had not been sent hme from school cos of the lack of heating. I know. At one point, we were all sitting in a ICE BOX. But, They couldnt have us dead,( of hpothermia) so lucky for us, ( and our body temps) we all got sent home. Anyway, I;m rambling. Please review, and stuff..It gives me incentive, if you want me to continue,even if only one person does it, I will continue for that one person!....Yeah.

R&R! Dawn Run p.s, it might not get any happier for a bit..But it will eventually! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, somebody heard me!!! Thanks also to the people who subscribed, and added me in favourites..I might not be able to update this story as often as I'd like due to the laptop proplem, that I mentioned in the previous chapter, but I'm in no way abandoning it, you might just have to wait slightly longer for the next

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN THESE POOR UNFORTUNATE PEOPLE....*COUGHS* EDWARD..* BUT AS ITS MY PLOT , I RETAIN THE RIGHT TO FORCE THEM TO DO ANYTHING...MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....* the men in white pull up outside.

I couldnt breath. Edward was staring at me, seemingly fighting against the urge, to kill me right that second.  
Even Alice couldnt look away.  
Carlisle recovered first, He rose and took Edward by the arm. " Edward..trust dont want to do this"  
Edward shook his head slowly."No..you're right.." Now, I felt myself begin to slide, darkness crept around me. Somewhere in me, I knew this was it.  
I was slipping away.  
"No! Bella!" Edward shook me, his eyes frantic. Carlisle tried to pull him back, but Edward resisted, his wild eyes locked on mine. " Edward...Goodbye..I love you.." My voice grew fainter.  
He didnt answer, just kissed me hard on the lips. He had finally accepted what was happening to me. And so it was , that it was my Edward who , despite being ravenous with thirst for my blood, who held me in his arms, as the edges of my vision began to cloud and ...all went blank. Somewhere someplace, I heard the echos of a howl, but I disregarded it, forgetting everything.  
I was free.

* * * * * * * *  
ALICE POV.

My brother was inconsolable after her death. I'll never forget his howl after she was gone. None of us will. It was the saddest thing we'd ever heard.  
Poor Jasper was working overtime, trying to calm him down. For once, unbelievably, it didn't work. Carlisle aproached him warily. "Edward.." he murmered. Edward was still clutching Bella's body. He rocked back and forth on his heels.  
I wanted to go comfort him, honestly I did. He looked so forlorn,almost lost.  
But the look on his face warned me to stay away.  
Finally, he stood up to face Carlisle. " I'm sorry...but I-" Carlisle nodded. Edward turned towards the forest,but not before casting a last glance towards Bella. Then, sighing, he disappered into the long forest.

A/N From now on, the chapters will be shorter, due to the laptop problems, however, everything will still be here.  
So..Bella's FINALLY dies. Edward's gone...as usual torturing himself, no doubt. Jasper's gonna explode with all the doom and gloom..etc. I would love it if you all rate and review! Even if you dont have an account, you can still review!!!! That would make my day. Pretty Please??????? 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello..Okay. this one was sorta hard for me to write. I'm not usually an emotional person. But, however...I thought I'd give it a go!**

**Disclaimer;I or own a thing, except for Bella's death. Oh, and the fact that I'm torturing Edward Cullen to death. ( No pun intended..hehehe)**

Edwards pov

She's gone.  
My world, my everything..._the most important thing to me_...is ..._gone.  
_I sit here in the silent forest, my mind frightenly blank..I dont notice anything going on around me.  
Nothing matters anymore Everytime I close my eyes, I see _her_..I see her heart shaped face looking up at me, in mock anger, as she so often used to do.

_I see her beautiful brown hair glinting in the sunlight._

_My heart has not beat in almost a century, but I swear, on my own life..( not that I have one)  
it pounds against my chest.  
"Bella.." I murmer, moving closer. So close..I can almost touch her face. My fingers yearn to feel her warm skin once again._

_She looks at me. " Edward.."_

_I know what she is going to say. She always says it._

_" Bella...please.." I beg, beseeching her silently._

_She shakes her head slowly. " Edward.." she repeats softly.._

_I lose control then, and lunge for her, but she is already fading away._

_" Bella!" I cry, but she is gone, and I find myself alone once more in the darkening forest._

I open my eyes. I hear the sounds of the forest. I hear the crickets, the soft step of the graceful deer.

My nostrils flare at the scent, my mouth feels dry. I am thirsty.

I could have it in a second. Pin it down, and kill it. I would be thirsty no more.

But I choose not to, I am paralysed.

Paralysed by her memory. I cannot move. I cannot think.

I often think, if I were human, my heart would have shattered. _Hah!_

But, I am no human. I have no heart.

This feeling batters me. It is the worst feeling I have ever had. It is worse then anger, It is worse then the immense guilt I have felt after killing a human.

It is worse then the guilt I have felt for being attracted to Bella in the first place.

It is worse then the guilt I have felt for upsetting Esme when I travelled to Italy.

This feeling attacks me constantly. It is a pain I cannot endure.

It is a pain I will _have_ to endure. I promised...

I _promised..._

_**A/N Hello again. So what did you think of that??? Thanks again to those who added me! I do see these things, and I'm very grateful to you! So..again sorry about the length, but this was the best I could do. I would really appreciate the reviews...*hint hint!* as i do read all of them at some point. **_

_** Dawn Run**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hey! I've finally got my laptop working again...i think! well...lets hope so.**

**okay. Summary ; While Edward is away, his family , the Cullens are deliberating whether to go after him or not. It has been five years since that fateful day...**

A**lice's pov**

" It doesn't feel right, does it? "

Carlisle, Esme,Jasper, Emmet, and myself were all sitting by the fire in the sitting room. We didn't _need_ to, of course, It just felt right.

Emmet's question threw into sharp relief the absence of Edward. I heard Esme groan.

Poor Esme, I thought. To her, Edward was like a son , and like any mother, she was constantly worried about him.

As were we all. Emmet continued " I mean..without Edward...Y'know..." he let his voice trail off.

" Without Edward, we are not complete" finished Carlisle. Each of us turned to look at him.

He was still his mannerly self, but, I noticed, since Edward's departure, something in him seemed to break.

It made sense, really. Edward had been Carlisle's longest friend, as a vampire. They had been with each other for almost one hundred years.

Emmet looked at the fire." Well...yeah."

"Alice? " Esme's voice came out of nowhere. I turned to look at her. " Esme?"

" Can you see him,yet?" I sighed and shook my head. Esme had been asking the same question, for years now. My answer was always the same.

"No, Esme.I'm sorry..but...He has detached himself emotionly from us. I cannot see."

Esme closed her eyes in silent despair. It was true. Ever since Edward had fled, unable to cope, my visions of him had gotten fewer, less and less, until there was nothing at all.

At first I had paniced, thinking he was dead, or something. Stupid of me, I know..but you never knew with Edward.

For all I knew, he might have gone once again to the Volturi..in which case, this time, I would not be able to stop him.

But I also happened to know, he made Bella a promise. I knew how conflicted his thoughts must be.

On one hand,he would want nothing else then to join her, to die, and find his happiness once again.

On the other hand, he knows...he made Bella Swan a promise. Her last wish. He loves her so much, he would have done anything for her..

And there, you see, is the problem. He is trapped in a limbo.

" We should go after him" Emmet's words jolted me out of my daze.

" What?" We ask. Carlisle , I notice, stays quiet, gazing wordlessly at Emmet.

" Guys, we dont know where he is, what he's doing...he could have resorted to the old ways, Carlisle!" Emmet directed the last part of his question to Carlisle, I could guess...

He was seeking his approval.

Esme nodded at Carlisle. " Yes!"

" Edward wouldnt do that." Carlisle's normally gentle voice was rough." Not now.."

" What makes you so sure?" Rosalie piped up.

" I have faith."

" Faith?!"

" Yes , Emmet. Faith. Edward's not like that,not anymore. "

" Carlisle ....he has suffered a great loss.." Jasper's voice was quiet, as he tried to make Carlisle see sense.

"Great loss or not, he would'nt do it. The idea of killing a human would repell him. It would remind him too much of Bella."

He was right.

Silence.

" Do you ever think he'll come back?" Esme asked quietly.

" Yes...he'll come back. But Its up to him to bring himself back. Not us. Give him time....We cannot interfere, not at this time. He is hurting...we will always, be waiting , to welcome him back with open arms. Edward knows that..all we can do is wait.." Carlisle finished speaking.

We all returned to brooding silently.

_Please come back Edward. We miss you_...

**A/N okay...so...The Cullens want Edward haven't got a clue as to his wherabouts, so....Where do you think he is???**

**I would love if somebody reviewed. It gives me the **_**incentive **_**to continue, if you know what I mean. Go ra**_**ibh mhaith agat! ( Thank you!) **_

_**Dawn Run**_

**_P.s thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapter . And thanks to the people who are beginning to review regularly! _**

**_Its still so weird, writing stuff, that people actually READ.... !!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's Pov.**

I snarled quietly through my teeth as Forks High School came into view.

As much as I wanted to turn right around, and go right back to the silent forest behind me, back to the quiet rustling of the trees, the only other sounds were of animals moving around , that only I could hear.

My thoughts were teeming of her. Bella, and only Bella. My head had become more silent, as the years went by.

At first, when I had fled, no matter where I went, I what I did, I still could'nt get away from the thoughts whirring around in my head. I heard my entire family as clear, as if I had been standing next to them.

It was torture.

Although Emmet, Rosilie, and Carlisle, seemingly considerate of my feelings , tried not to think about Bella, the others, such as Alice and Esme, seemed to spare me nothing..

Even though they spared me no mercy, I understood. They could not help themselves. Esme had come to love Bella like a daughter. And Alice.....Alice had adored Bella, and considered her her sister.

Whenever they were idle, their thoughts had turned irrivocably to Bella,what memories they had with her...the happy days they had spent with her...and what pained me most of all...Bella's demise.

But, now, my head had grown silent.

I continued to walk slowly ( at a human pace ) toward's the school. Even though I was reluctant to return, I was drawn to this place. So many memories...

_The first time we had met...I had wanted to tear her flesh, and get at the beautiful scarlet blood that flowed underneath. I hadn't been able to hear her thoughts...but I had'nt cared. Not then. Then...then...all I wanted was to draw her to me, like a fly to a spiders web,_

_It would'nt have mattered to me, about the other children in the room._

_Once I was done with her, I could soon quieten them._

_But then, she had turned her brown eyes on me. And for the first time, I had found myself completely and utterly transfixed._

_Of course, I knew I could'nt kill her then._

Another memory came to me, unbidden.

_Bella and myself were sitting at the table in the cafatiria. I had delibratly sat away from the rest of my family, waiting for her._

_I hungered for more information, about her, having not been satisfied with what I had gleaned so far._

_I watched as Bella came into the Cafiteria, flanked by Jessica. I smiled to myself as I heard jessica say " Edward Cullen is staring at you again" _

_I also knew she was secretly thinking; What the hell...?!"_

_I caught her eye, raising my hand , motioning for her to join me._

_" Does he mean you?" Jessica asked, really astonished now. _

_"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework" Bella muttered._

_Biology . Don't insult me Bella. I thought, amused._

_So, Bella approached, and hesitently sat down. " Well..this is different.."_

_" Well..." I paused. I swear, I meant to say something entirely different, but...something made me say it. " I decided, as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly"_

_And so our conversation begun..._

I was almost at the door, blinking in the cool air. My memories were more dense then a humans, I can remember more details, like it happened mere hours ago.

That is why her....death hit me more hard then it would a normal person. That is why I go weak whenever I think of her.

Although It has been thirty years since her....death..I can still see her , as clear as day.. Her scent has imprinted itself on my mind, it will not go away.

And _him.. _Jacob Black.

**A/N Hi everybody! I wrote this chapter out yesterday ( 10th jan) but It was like ...half twelve at night when I was doing it. ( I know, I know..bu**t **I was bored!! ) and I was on the verge of falling asleep, but I had to do it!! I was gonna post it yesterday, but I took a second look at it, and prounounced it : Truly CRAP.**

**So, its 5 past 10 at night, and I'm writing again. Is it just me, or what...but I find, the best time ( for me) for writing, is at night...**

**So, if you could all just review for me, that would be **_**great....**_

_**Dawn Run**_


	7. Chapter 7

Missy tore down the road to Forks High school, driving like a woman possesed.

" Whoa...Missy! " I shouted, in alarm. " What the hell...? Slow DOWN!!!"

My hands were clasped tight tight to the edge of the leather seat. I didn't even dare to look out of the window again.

Because, I felt that , if I did, I would hurl.

" Oh...right..." I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, as I felt the car slow underneath us. " What was that? " I questioned, as we got out of the car.

" Oh..it was..." Missy, glanced at me, as she led the way to the red bricked building " We're late.."

" Late? _That_ was why you seemed to fly , instead of _drive_ that car??" I was stumped.

" When will you SHUT UP on my driving, Becky?" Missy glared at me. " When you manage to _drive_ like a _human being_!" I replied.

She frowned, not unlike a sulky child." _Fine_..but we've gotta hurry. "

I looked up at the red building, and wondered..what was going to happen to me? Would I make friends here? Would I be accepted, here?

I didn 't know.

To tell the truth , I didn't know what it was like to go to school. I had never been to one. At the age of five, my parents had decided to home-school me.

I was completely clueless about the public school system, I still thanked God, that I had found Missy, when I had. When I had first told her about not going to school, she had been dumbfounded. All the local kids went to the school..she couldn't understand at first...but we had become best friends, so..I guess she came around to it at some point.

" .Hurry." Missy growled.

"Im coming."

Missy led the way into the secatary's office. The woman looked up. " Yes ?"

" Morning Ms Harrington. This is Rebecca. She's new. " Missy gestured to me. I smiled shyly.

The secetary looked over the rim of her silver glasses at me. " Ah. Okay , then....yes.." She turned to the drawers behind her. We waited. Well..._I_ did. Missy kept shifting from one foot to the other and sighing loudly.

At last Ms Harrington gave the timetable to me. " I hope you have a good day dear"

_You would. You wont have to go through it.. I thought._

**A/N I'm sorry that this chapter is not as good as I would like it to be, but i would appeciate if you could review for me, please? **

**Next chapter, its back to Edward!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey!! Thanks again to those people who reviewed, and to those who added me, , I do NOT own anything in the book NEW MOON. sadly.**

**Edwards POV**

As much as I would like it to be otherwise, I had to admit. I had found myself, for the first time in my life, jealous.

Jealous. Of a ....._dog_.

I know..what I did to Bella..was..unforgiveable. It haunts me to this day. I remember her telling me, to forgive myself. But, I never could.

_"Edward.." Bella said. I looked at her. " This has to stop. You can't think about things this way. You can't let this guilt....rule your life. You are not always responsible for the actions of others."_

But when I had found out about Jacob, I'll admit, I may not be human anymore , but I felt a very human emotion well up in me. Jealously.

I did not tell Bella. How could I ?

She deserved him, not me. I had left her. I had left her on her own. If her experience was similer to mine, it would have almost torn her apart.

And did'nt he know it. Every thought that he had had , had been to taunt me. To remind me, that while I had been gone, that Bella had discovered another.

I walked on.

I walked the familiar corridors.I remembered _everything._

And it stll hurt.

_Thank God Alice hasn't seen me yet..._

I knew exactly what she would do.

The students milling around the corridor, stared openly at me. _And why not? _I thought , with some sour amusement. _They used to do it anyway._

Finally, I reached the classroom door. English.

_Here we go.._I sighed one last time , and walked in.

" Ah..and you are...?" The teacher stared at me.

I stared right back. " Edward Cullen..sir" I did not like this man at all.

Maybe it got through to him, because, suddenly he seemed to lose all his bravado.

"Right..so..if you could...um..sit down.."

I quickly scanned the room, quickly concluding there was no seats. _Damn._

_Oh ..wait..there was a seat. A brown haired girl was sat there, already...though.._

I began to make my way towards the seat.

As I got nearer, I suddenly halted.

And sniffed.

_What was that...scent?_

**A/N Hey everyone!**

**This chapter was just another filler, I think, so... I could'nt think of another word for "scent". I was **_**going **_**to use smell...but that would have sounded a bit...weird..well , okay, NOT RIGHT. I would LOVE it if you all reviewed, because I DO read them all. **

**Am I begging here? * shrugs* As long as you press that review button, I dont really care! So....PRESS IT! **

**......thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey ! Thanks for the reviews!!**

**...I want EVERYONE to press that button down at the end! Go on...PLEASE?**

**Rebecca's pov**

" Okay, Kids..." the teacher, Mr Williams said, his voice bored. " I want you all to turn to page forty three." I gazed around at the other kids. After all this, I still could'nt seem to get used to the others, however much I wanted to.

The only one I knew here was Missy. She was sitting across the room, gazing steadily at Mr Williams. To me, she looked like she was trying to decide whether he would be worth listening to.

Everyone was still whispering. I glanced at the the teacher, gauging his reaction.

His face was like thunder.

" Will you all..._SHUT UP!_"

Every single one of us in the room turned to look at him. He was puce in the face, and a vein was throbbing somewhere in his temple. he continued to glare down at us.

We all turned to page forty three sharpish, then.

Then, there was a noise at the door. I did'nt dare look up, still wary of Mr Williams sharp eye.

The door opened. Still I did't look up. I dont know why I didnt....

"Ah, and you are..?" I heard Mr Williams say.

A short silence. _Strange..._I thought.

" Edward Cullen, sir."

Well...when I heard that..It was a low velvety voice, it seemed to have a certain depth to it, although I could'nt quite make it out. The sound seemed to flow through my veins, in a mixture of icy cold warmth.

" Right...so...if you could..um..sit down." Mr Williams said, he seemed unsure of himself suddenly. I scorned at this, and looked up. _What kind of boy could make him go like that..?_

I wondered , did he have a disability? Or was he just plain _weir-_

.God.

I stared at the bronze haired boy, in awe.

_He can't be human_ _I decided._

The boy was tall, his hair seemed to be a interesting shade of bronze, untidily pushed back, as if he had been running his hands through it, only a few moments before.

His didn't have a tan, that was certain. But...

I was staring at him, in silent wonder, I almost failed to notice, that he had turned his gaze around the classroom. Quickly, I put my head back down, pretending to be writing.

I didn't want him to see me.

However, me being the _strange new kid_, had'nt yet got anybody to sit beside( Missy , and all of them, had been assigned places already) and so, I wasnt entirely surprised, when I heard his soft footsteps approach me.

Dont get me wrong, I might not have been surprised...hugely..but I was , by no means completely in my comfort zone, either. Well, come on!

Neither would you have been, if a greek _god _was on his way to sit next to you!

I noticed Missy watching me carefully. I looked down, my cheeks warmer then usual. I _hated _when she did that, because it felt like I couldn't get away.

But then as he got a few steps closer. And completely stopped in his tracks, his face twisted into some sort of what looked like _confusion._

And the, to make matters _slightly _more embarrasing, he proceeded to stare_ right at me._

_oh. HELP._

**A/N I would have written more, but, I felt I had to finish it ..right about...**_**here.**_

**See, I have to have something to go on, for the next time you see me.**

**So....watcha think? Bear in mind, that Rebecca is only about sixteen years old, she is not like bella ...well...not **_**conpletely**_**. She still...you know is a normal teen...sort of...kind of....oh **_**crap**_**, I'm just confusing you , right? **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**Remember what I said up there? **

*** Points upwards***

**Well. I would like to see, the people subscribing to this story, actually review please, just so's I know who 's reading, and who's not! Lol( this'll be good..0)**

**So, whether you are just new, or not a member, please press that button, down there*points downwards* **

**See it? Good. Now PRESS IT.**

**Thank ee! * goes off , whistling like the maniac she truly is* **


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca's POV

I saw his eyes tighten. His glare cut through me like me like a knife. I couldnt look away.  
He looked like he was in...physical pain. Like he was being stabbed through the heart one second, the next, it looked like he was being...choked.

At the corners of my eyes, I saw the kids closest to us seem to shrink away, to edge away.

_What the...?_

I let out a low gasp, as he finally sat down beside me. He seemed to be sitting on the edge of his seat, to be as far away from me as humanly _possible._

To be honest, I was scared to look. He seemed so..._invincible._

He looked to be about seventeen. Well, I had _never_ seen a seventeen year old with that kind of..aura? There was something about him, I knew that.

Something that I had a feeling was just bubbling under the surface.  
I leaned in closer, (ignoring my instinct which was screaming for me to run Rebecca, run!.) to study him better.

He turned swiftly, and holding himself strangely stiffly, turned his eyes on me. His glare sent shivers down my spine.

That was when I noticed another thing about him.

His eyes were topaz.

He looked ...._dangerous._

I shivered slightly, knowing I had to _back off_. Quickly.

Returning to my side of the desk, I shot a quick glance over to Missy.

She looked bewildered, and for the first time I had ever known her, worried.

And when Missy was worried, It meant that the rest of us should be _seriously_ panicking.

Because Missy is pretty easy going, normally.

I used to joke, that If she had been any more laid back, She would be horozontal.

Now, she seemed to be staring at us, her gaze flickering from me, to the strange boy beside me.

" _Get Away From Me_...."

I jumped slightly, startled.

_What was that?_

I looked around. Everybody had their heads down, no one had said a word.

Looks like Mr Williams finally had his class under control.

He was sitting at the top of the room, marking a huge pile of papers, totally engrossed.

I shook my head in slight confusion. I was obviously hearing things. I tried to get back to work.

" _Go away." _The quiet voice spoke, with badly contained venom.

Obviously not. _What the hell was that?_ I wondered, slightly scared now.

" _You dont need to know_." A quiet voice answered smoothly. It felt...cold...like ice.

Truthfully? It was like a voice in my _head._

_"How do you know what I'm thinking?"_ I thought, aiming the thought at the unknown voice in my head.

Silence. Then-_" I'm magic"_

_Was that sarcasm? _I wondered.

I looked at the strange boy next to me. Well...not really next to me, as such. More like sitting at the other end ,

and I mean utter end of the desk. His stance was still absurdly stiff.

I wondered how he could keep that rigidness up . Surely he had to relax?

Silence.

Okay...calm down, Rebecca...I told myself shakily. The boy had turned his full atention towards his paper, his pale

hands clamped onto the woodwork of the desk.

_Woah.._

I looked towards Mr Williams. He was nearing the end of the papers.

_Shit...He'll be done soon..._

I looked back down at my paper, but the words seemed to scramble as I looked at them.

They didnt make any sense. Whatsoever.

I couldnt concentrate. Not with _him_ sitting next to me.

And so it was in that manner that , we finally came to the end of english. The bell rang. I looked up.

He was gone. The place becide me was ...._empty._

**A/N hey!  
Sorry for the swearing!  
If you wanna know what Edward thinks of all of this, INCLUDING Rebecca, I wanna hear from you!  
Review wise, although you can P.M me if you want, just tell me what you think !  
Thank you!  
Dawn Run**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's pov

_This should not have happened._

_How did this happen? I never want to return to that classroom. Ever. I couldnt trust myself._

_But what bothers me the most , is ....how did she smell so good, even when I am not hungry?  
My eyes are **not** black._

_The ache in my throat **should be** calm. I should **not** feel the urge to want to rip that human limb from limb...to **tear** at her, to sedate my never ending thirst on her warm blood._

_These are bloodthirsty thoughts...How ....**how** can I think of something so ...**urgh**. The idea repels me._

_But...fate is against me. Does it strive to torture me once again, almost thirty years later?_

_Does it want me to put an end to my vegitarian life?  
To once more feed on a vampire's natural prey...a human?_

_There can be nothing natural about us.  
We are...not something you would find in a zoo._

_Her scent..it overwhelms me._

_It is like none I have ever smelt before. The only thing, that was ever close enough to_ it, _would be....Bella's scent.._

I walk along, not seeing the startled gazes of the student body follow me as I walk by.

The everyday noises that most children take for granted, does not reach me.

I am caught up, in a torrent of emotions I cannot seem to comprehend.

_I do not love her,of that, I am certain._

And even if I _did_, I would not put her in the same situation as I put Bella in.

_No, this time, I think I will resist._

_I was hostile, very hostile._

_I found , to my suprise, that I can hear her thoughts._

_They are ...normal. For a teenage girl._

_But ...she's unhappy..._

_**Why?**_

_No, stop it! Edward Cullen, you will not even think about that!_

_Edward Cullen...My old name returns to me.._

I see the same building that was here twenty five years ago. the same layout...

_The same corridors Bella and I used to walk , laughing and with not a care in the world._

_Well...for her. Not for me._

_I was always aware of the fact that someday, somewhere, something dreadful was going to happen._

_And I wouldnt be there to stop it.._

_................_

_And now, look. Bella was killed by a vampire, because.....because I was **not there** to save her!!!_

_Why wasnt I **there**??!!!_

_Why hadn't she stayed in the house with Alice, instead of choosing to go for a walk?????_

_It matters not. She's gone._

_Is that girl a threat?_

_I dont know. I cant be certain._

_But I know one thing._

_I will **desist.**_

**A/N Hi!  
Review if you want MORE!!**

**Thanks!  
Dawn Run**


	12. Chapter 12

" What _was_ that?"  
It was the end of class, and Missy had bolted over to me, and stood waiting as I packed my books back into my bags.

"Honestly?" I replied, trying to stuff my dictionary into my bag, and _yes, I do carry around a dictionary, so dont you give me that_.." I dont know..." My voice had a twinge of uncertainty to it.

My mind was still reeling. _That boy... the way he had glared at me...why had he acted like that?_ .I wasnt likely to forget it anytime soon

" What was his name?" I asked.

" Edward...Cullen, I _think_.."

Edward Cullen....such an _odd_ name for a teenage guy in highschool..

It was only when Missy began poking me in the back, that I straightened up, to see the classroom was empty.

" Rebecca, look. I'm your friend and all, but seriously? You move like an old_ woman_!" Missy was impatiant.

I looked at her. " Right..I'm coming.."

" Good." Missy led the way out of the doorway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the schoolday passed without much incedent.

It was final bell, and everyone was tired. Maths was last class, and my head was ...pounding, to say the least.

I was sick of the sums. I was sick of sitting there staring out the window, wishing pointlessly, that I was outside, enjoying life, instead of being confined in this large brick building.

But, as it so happens , I am not a bird, nesting in a tree. I am a sixteen year old female human who is being forced to memorise stupid things, that she knows full well that when she leaves school, she will not need.

However.

I turned my attention towards the teacher, hoping against hope, that something interesting might happen.

And that was when reason caught up with me.

_Rebecca, it is a MATHS teacher. Come On, girl! Interesting? Maths ? HAH!_

Reason laughed its head off at me.

As she droned on, the students were becoming visibly restless.

It was a friday. This was a last class.

The Kids could probably _taste _the sweet sweet scent of freedom, wafting in through the open windows.

Not for the first time that day, my thoughts floated back to the strange boy in english.

This " Edward Cullen"...

The way, his hair was a interesting, and unusual shade of bronze.

Why was his skin so pale?

And , what, _what_ was that strange voice in my head?????

I tried for a brief moment to conjure it once again in my mind, to see if it was simply my imagination.

Because, if it was, then it was obviously me doing it. Right?

I tried to remember what the voice had sounded like, but the memory was gone.

_Damn!_

That meant it was.....

A loud trill reached my ears. I looked around. The bell had gone. Everyone was suddenly up on their feet, packing

their books away. The teacher, Ms Wilby , I noticed, was staring at me.

" Are you okay, Rebecca?" she asked.

I gathered my thoughts quickly. " I'm fine, miss"

The teacher looked away, I quickly gathered my things and hurried to my locker.

I met Missy outside the bathrooms, and we joined the large student-jam, all desperate, ( and very determined ) to

reach their lockers.

It was Friday afternoon. _What could you expect???_

Finally, afer much squeezing, shoving, and some digs in the ribs , I made it to my locker.

I had opened it, but people kept pushing into me. I overbalanced,and fell hard against the lockers.  
Missy, I saw had not reached her locker, nor had she tried to. She had found a space in the wall, and was standing

there, waiting for the traffic to move off.

I decided to join her.

So, it was there, we were standing, we got into a conversation, with another girl, so the corridor was pretty much

empty when we looked up.

Missy and I ran to our lockers, I was standing there, only a few seconds, when I heard a quiet step.

Looking around automatically, I saw...._him._

His walk was a swift one. His gaze seemed fastened on...me.

I could not look away. His fierce eyes seemed to be trying to _repel_ me, to turn me firmly _away._ And yet...there was a sort of...longing there as well, underneath his scowl.

I felt my cheeks flame, as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

The longing, I saw, had intensified.

Now, he looked...hungry...

_What the...?_ But then he seemed to take a deep breath, and continued on, averting his eyes.

I heard Missy gasp under her breath.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. One minute he was there, and the next, the corridor was empty once more.

I was never so aware of anything in my whole life.

Until...Edward Cullen came along.

**Hey! Sorry for the utter boringness of this chapter! Nothing major happened , I know.  
But I had to fill something in.  
Oh, and by the way, I'm not from America. Thank you to the people who have subscribed to me! Thanks also to those who reviewed me, and a special thanks to Jayieda27twilight. YOu are ridiculously nice!  
So, please, as always ,REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey everybody! I'm back with yet ANOTHER chapter. I'd like to say thanks to the awesome people who have read this fanfic, and are reviewing, and to the people who have added me, subscribed, and put me down as one of their favourite authors, ect. That gives me a huge boost! So, I was thinking, for this chapter, a bit of a back story...**

**Missy's pov.**

Tuesday morning.

I glanced at Rebecca.

She stared at the floor, not really seeing it. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

" Hey, Becky.." I asked softly.

She looked up.

" Are you alright?" I was worried about her. Over the weekend, she had been pretty quiet.

" Yeah..I'm fine.." She sighed.

She was unhappy. I could see that. I could also guess what was wrong.

" Is it your parents?" I paused , delicately, waiting.

She remained silent for a few moments. I thought she had decided not to answer, but no.

" ...yes." Her voice was quiet.

I thought about it, then decided to go ahead anyway. " Are...are they...arguing again?"

" Yeah...Oh Missy..." She said " Its got really bad now..."

" What happened?"

"My dad..he was arguing with my mum on friday..I came in the door...they stopped ...and my dad told me to go upstairs.."

"And? What happened?"

" Well...I went up..I was scared, Missy. My dad was just glaring at me.. and ..I was upstairs when I heard the

shouting...."

I looked at her sadly. Rebecca looked really upset.

"...and...then, I heard ... my mum ...screaming...a muffled sort of sound after that...I flew downstairs again to

see what was wrong...and ...and I saw..."

Her voice trailed off. She had her head down, and I could see she was struggling not to cry.

" Oh, _no_.." I whispered, and gave her a small hug.

I thought I could guess what she had seen.

After about a minute of that, Rebecca pulled away slightly.

" Its okay, Missy...I'm fine.." She said attempting to fix her hair.

I gazed at her. Despite her atempts to convince me otherwise, I knew that she was not. Underneath, I could see her

hurting.

I wanted to help. I really did. But Rebecca would'nt let me.

" No, you're not." I stated calmly.

" Yes, I am." She would not meet my eyes.

I stayed silent. Eventually, Rebecca turned to me. " I'll see you later, Missy...I gotta...go..."

Her voice trembled, and I watched her almost run all the way in the direction of the girls toilets.

" Hey, Missy, whats with her?" A guy whose face I wasnt familiar with came up to me.

His hair, I noticed , with some distaste, was light blonde, and greasy, which if you ask me, is just....ewww...

" None of your business, dude" I replied. He seemed too interested.

Creep.

I looked once more towards the toilets, before heading off to class.

I wanted to go help her. I wanted to know what was going on.

But...I guess I just had to wait until she told me herself.

And that didnt look like it was going to happen in the near future.

**A/N You didnt see THAT coming, did you?  
:D Please, as always , review and let me know what you think!  
Thank you!  
Dawn Run**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rebecca's Pov**

_It all started a few years ago._

_My dad had come home , drunk again..I was nine at the time._

_I was in bed, on the brink of sleep when I heard it. The front door scraping against the uneven tiles.._

_I heard my dad stagger in, trying fruitlessly to be as quiet as possible in an effort not to wake my mother._

_It was all in vain however._

_Wha he did not know, was that mom was up waiting for him._

_I had tryed to persusade her to go to bed...we were used to my fathers drinking...especially my mother._

_It was a problem...but it was never discussed openly. My father never mentioned it, perhaps in a attempt not to_

_draw attention to what he himself would describe as nothing more than a " Indulgance"_

_Indulgance. Hah. It was anthing but that._

_My mother knew full well about his little ..."Indulgance" but never brought it up, probably to avoid admitting the_

_fact that her husband, my father was an alcoholic._

_Other then that, my parents were the perfect couple . But...everyone has a secret in the closet, dont they?_

_I found my fathers at the age of seven._

_Young, wasn't it?_

_I was in my parents room at the time, snooping through my mother's wardrobe, as every girl does at least once in_

_her lifetime, when I found it._

_well...not much found it, as well as ...smelt it._

_It was a strong odour. It tickled my nose. I had never smelt anything like it before._

_I decided there and then to seek out the source of the smell._

_Opening drawers...groping quicky in presses...Where was it?_

_Sitting down, I sighed unhappily._

_Something creaked underneath me._

_I looked down, surprised, to see a small crack, and a nail spinning loose out of a small hole._

_I knelt closer to get a proper view. The floorboard..._

_It was loose._

_I sniffed, cautiously. I was right, the strong smell was stronger now._

_My nails scrabbled at the floorboard, trying, and failing , despite my best efforts to free the loosened wood._

_So, what did I do then?_

_Well, I wasnt going to give up, so I got up, and looked around the house._

_I suppose I was looking for something to use as a lever.._

_Finally, I found a strange looking device, that looked like it could do the trick._

_Deeply satisfied with myself, I went back to my parents room._

_And began to tug and pull, like I had never done before._

_To tell you the truth, I was terrified of one of my parents finding me, either my father or mother...it was a_

_Saturday, after all._

CRACK!

_I pulled the remaining bits of wood, inhaling still, the strong smell._

_I gazed down in childish surprise to see two liqior bottles._

_One , the largest, was Irish whisky, the amber liquid swimming around inside the bottle._

_The other, had a nametag, which I could make out as....Vodka._

_Of course, I didnt know what exactly these were._

_All that was in my head at that moment, was_

_Why would someone put drinks in the floorboards????_

_As I contemplated the bottle, I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me._

_I was caught._

_......................................._

_After that, my father and mother seemed to be always at each others throats._

_Most nights, when my father was out of the house, and I lay still,upstairs in bed, I would make out the_

_quiet sobs of my mother downstairs, waiting for her husband to come home._

_Now? Now I could usually block it out, think happier thoughts..._

_but...whenever my concentration wanes...my mind tends to drift to darker thoughts...._

**Hey!**

**Look, I KNOW this is a absoluely terrible chapter, and for that im sorry.**

**And , no, I'm not just saying that to get reviews.**

**Its basically just a filler chapter of Rebecca's past.**

**How she still remembers, and all that. **

**next chap, Im gonna try and return to all lightheartness and all that...havent heard from Edward in a while...;D**

**Please, as always ,review.**

**Thanks!**

** Dawn Run.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Three days later.**

**  
Alice Cullen Pov**

Students milled around Jasper and myself, as we headed for the cafiteria.

It was lunch, and everyone in the school was hungry, except for us.

We never spoke about....Bella anymore . She seemed like a distant memory, that _neither_ of us were willing to bring up.

Everyday was the_ same_ , _end_less classes, the same things to learn, to think about, over and over again.

Emmett and Roslie had left some time ago, ten years, I think it was..

They journeyed somewhere to Africa, I think.

I remember, the last time, I had spoken to Roslie, she had told me happily, that Emmett was having the time of his life there.

Apparently, the animals in Africa suited his..._appitite_.

Esme had lost hope after a while, after Edward had not returned. We all did.

We honestly thought he would come back...even Roslie.

Carlisle was devestated. Jasper told me that. But you didnt have to have his power to see _that._

For years, he locked himself away in his study, brooding.

Even Jasper lost some of his sparkle.

I had wanted to continue on at Forks high school. I couldnt really leave it...I didnt _want_ to leave it...it helped me remember Bella and Edward in happier times..

Jasper had decided to side with me, as I knew he would.

And, that was how, there were only two cullens left at school.

...

Or so we _thought._

It was only when I looked up from the ground, that I thought I saw a flash of..._bronze_ in the crowd..

No..I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image.

" Alice? What is it?"

Jasper had seen me. He sounded worried. " Have you seen something?"

" No..." At least I didn't _think_ so. I wasn't _sure._

Jasper relaxed slightly, next to me. We walked on.

Then- I saw the same thing again!

Definite bronze hair, that shone with unnatural beauty..

Letting out a low gasp, I quickened my stride.

There was only one man I knew, who had that type of hair..

" _Alice_.." Jasper groaned quietly, realising what I was about to do.

The bronze hair was coming nearer...It was so close, I could see each individual strand of hair..

"_ Edward_...?" I whispered, hardly daring to believe it was so.

The entire world, as I knew it came to a stop, and begin to play in slow motion , as the boy I had seen suddenly stiffened...

...He turned to face me...

**A/N As always , review if you would like to see what happens next!  
Thanks!  
Dawn Run :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alice Pov**

The pale boy slowly turned around.

I leaned forward to get a better view of him. His hair was very alike to Edward's untidy mop.

I saw the unnatural paleness of his skin, felt the blazing eyes on me. I realised , with a sudden thrill of joy, that it was _Edward!_ He was back!

I wanted to go give him the BIGGEST HUG ever!!!

But, I knew, I couldnt.

Another few questions crept into my mind. " But ..why _now_? Why is he back in Forks, of all places? The school? Was he _mad???_

"Alice." He stated quietly. He stared at me, so I stared back. His face, I noticed was kept carefully expressionless.

"Edward..." I said, testing the water. His face became glum. Unusually so. "What's wrong?"

He stood still for a moment, subtle pain now appearing on his features. It reminded me of the last time we had last spoken to each other. The day, that Bella had…._died..._

Edward seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Nothing…" He nodded to Jasper.

"Edward..." Jasper spoke quietly, too low for any human to hear. "How are you?" He asked gently.

Edward stared at the ground. "I'm…I'm _fine_. Honestly."

Jasper frowned but decided not to pursue it any further. I stared at him.

"What have you being doing since you ...Left..?"

"Not much..."

I was growing irritated at his lack of response. Jasper shifted restlessly beside me.

Edward glance up at us, one last time, I saw a flash of …fear in his eyes.

_Mmm…Unusual…_

But before I could ask again, Jasper pulled me to one side, and whispered to me, "Don't. Leave him for now."

Edward walked away. His head down.

I silently seethed as I watched him disappear into the remaing stragglers of the student body on their way to lunch. One way or another, I vowed, I _would_ find out what was wrong with Edward Cullen.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter, I'm in a bit of a hurry!**

**I know there's not much in this, but please review, to give me incentive?**

**You guys are great…**

**Dawn Run**

**:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rebecca's pov**

_School. School…school…There's just no escaping it, is there?_

There's no escaping the stares from thee other kids as you try to walk quickly down the corridor.

There's no escaping the endless, and I mean _endless_, questions that seem to suddenly pour in to you from all sides. "Hey, Rebecca... You okay?"

_Do I look okay to you?_

_I'm having problems at home; I'm scared to death of my dad when he comes in late from a night out on the razzle. I'm scared for my mum, how much more can she take?_

_And what happens if I 'm not there, and…_

_No. I don't want to think about that._

_So, I'll ask you once again._

_Do I look okay to you?_

The kid shakes his head at my silence and retreats hastily. I walk on, keeping my eyes to the floor, my arms clasped tightly by my side. I hear the noise, I can hear the people move around me, but the difference is…I don't SEE them.

_I sit in classes; I should be listening to the teachers, taking notes, chatting to my friends, normal stuff like that._

_But I don't._

_I sit there quietly, shut away from the rest of the class. Not talking to anyone. I don't want to talk to them. I can't even talk to Missy about this one._

She knows about it, I know she does, she's my best friend. My only friend. Of course she would know.

But…There's a part of me, which wants to be left alone…not to have to talk to anyone, ever again.

Not to have to answer their stupid questions about my welfare. Wishing that they would go _away!_

I cannot concentrate anymore. Everything is so _muddled_. I am unsure, scared, antagonized, uneasy. So many emotions all locked into me, and me not knowing what the hell I'm going to do with them.

I said Missy knew.

She doesn't know _every thing_. She doesn't know how my pulse races as the final school bell rings out at the end of the day, how my heart hammers as I reach into my pocket to grip my key, hesitating, dithering over whether I really wanted to go in, or not.

But I cannot resist. I am tortured by what is behind this door, my mother…

So far, I have been lucky. Lucky enough to see to my relief, my mother smiling back at me, as I cross the threshold. But the bruises are _always _there.

They' ve turned _yellow_, they look sore, I try to avert my eyes, but at some point, as she bends over to open the oven, my eyes pick out the yellow spots on her poor bruised skin.

Normally, they are on her arms, sometimes on her legs, but quite often, she covers them up.

When I was a little girl, I used to ask why she did that. She always used to tell me, that she never likes short sleeved tops that she, being a silly old woman, would rather keep herself warm.

Even in _summer._

Missy kept ringing me yesterday. She left messages wanting to know how I was doing, whether I wanted to come out. I never answered. _Truthfully?_

I couldn't _bare _to leave the house. Just in case.

Now, I was on my way to English.

And…oh yes…the strange boy who just happens to_ hate_ me.

_This must be my lucky day...._

* * *

**A/N Hello!!!! I dont know what you people will think of this( I just pray that its good!) chapter, since most of my chapters have been a bit...well...ANYway! You people must know me well enough to know by now...REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Heehheeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehheeheheh....Hey, you know whats gonna be in the next chapter, dont you?? shall I give you a HINT???**

**;D**

**Well...its male.... I shall revealith to thee, NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!**

** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!!!!**

_......In a Elvis voice: " Thank you. Thank you very much..."_

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ****…and the male guy isssssss…! Mr Williams!! **

**Don't look at me like that…you didn't think it was going to be EDWARD did you???**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha….oh. You DID. Oh, okay, I'll include him in this one too then!**

**Rebecca POV**

Walking into English, I kept my gaze on the ground. Not looking at anyone…_yeah…I figured, that way, I could avoid the awkward questions._

I was hoping I wouldn't have to face Edward…not _today_…

I wanted to run, to walk the other way, to leave school and travel to the other ends of the earth…I wanted to…But when I saw …his face…the will to leave left me right there and then. He was sitting there, toying with a pencil, manipulating it to twist around his pale fingers, his brow deep with concentration.

As I got nearer, I began to hesitate, he seemed so…intimidating….

_So unearthly…was I going mad? _

He glanced up at me, as I drew ever closer. I avoided looking into his eyes, for I was sure I would see nothing but hatred there, and I wasn't really ready for that..

As I sat down, he drew a sharp breath, and as usual, scooted as far away from me as the table would allow.

_So. This was his idea of friendliness? _

I almost laughed. Almost.

The door banged, announcing Mr Williams presence.

I sneaked a glance at Edward. I was still curious, I'll admit it.

_He was so…quiet…_he seemed to be lost in himself….

Not for the first time, I wondered what had happened to him..

_Did his girlfriend dump him???_

But…when I looked again, it seemed to me, he was too withdrawn for that…

_Something worse must have happened…._

As I thought this, he shot a glare at me. His expression was …unreadable, to say the least. A fleeting thought crossed my mind;... it was like he could _hear my thoughts_…

But that was stupid.

"_Are you sure?" _

I jumped. The …the voice was…so…_clear_…It was as clear as if it had been whispered in my ear, for me alone….

It was happening to me, again. The voice was back.

But this time, I was ready.

_I'm quite sure..._I thought.

The voice was silent for a moment, as if surprised by my answer.

"_You do know that you're wrong, don't you?" _

Light amusement emanated from it. Was it teasing me?

_How so? _I ventured to ask.

"_Because__ would it not be impossible to hear someone else's thoughts?_

It was testing me.

_Well…yes…_I conceded.

"_Well then! That would mean the conversation you and I are having doesn't really exist, does it? Because I cannot see into your mind, and you cannot see into mine!_

Triumphant, I felt the voice retreat from my mind. I sat there, intensely confused.

_What the-? _

I guess I was hoping to hear the voice again, to her the low velvet whisper once again into my ear.

My mind stayed silent, however.

Shaking my head slightly, I focused once again on the teacher.

I thought I felt Edward shift slightly next to me.

I lowered my head, and still feeling really confused, I tried to get back to work.

**A/N Hello!!! OMG!!!!!! You guys really HEARD me, didn't you!!!!!!**

**I'm SO HAPPY right now, you have NO IDEA!!!!**

**Sorry, sorry….I knows….hey, I know this chapter was kinda boring, so I m not gonna ask for much……**

…**..okay, I AM! Will you be awesome, and review me please??**

**Hey, I wonder, can we get to fifty reviews????**

**In the words of Obama : YES WE CAN!**

**Or, Bob the Builder , if you roll that way…**

**;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward's POV**

I watched her, as she turned away from me. This was _hard_. This was harder than I thought it was going to be. Actually, it seemed like the situation with Bella all over again. And look what happened there!

The scent was toxic, almost to the power of overpowering. Something, Alice could never find out.

_Alice...._I mused over this, as I sat there, forever on edge. I suppose...deep down, I had expected to see her..eventually.  
But it was still a surprise.

I barely listened to the teacher, he never told me anything that I did not already know.

I listened instead, to the girl beside me, Rebecca...I didnt plan on listening, I wanted to make it as easy as possible to stay away, but I couldnt help it. Like Bella, there was something about her, a flaw in her works, that seemed to make her different from the other humans.

I made it a point, never to outstay my time in her mind. But sometimes, it was amusing to watch her reaction, as she heard a ..."voice" in her head. It was so obvious. She hadn't a clue it was me. Everytime she turned to look at me, bewildered, I looked away.

She never suspected a thing. Her scent was still strong, but if I did not breathe, it was bearable.  
The thing that still continued to frustrate me, to cause me to clench my teeth in silent annoyance, was the fact that I could tell Alice was silently keeping tabs on me. Oh, she was cunning about it, she never seemed to come near to me now, never even looked at me, which, for Alice , was extremely odd.  
But, Jasper made up for it.

Every now and then, I would see Jasper watching me, watching my facial expressions, probably monitoring my moods. To my annoyance, I could not hear their minds.  
I remember Bella told me once, how thats how it was for humans, every day of their lives.

Its only now, that I grasp the full meaning.  
The bell rang, then, everybody got up, gathering their books, took down their homework,and left the room.  
I was halfway towards the door, when I heard someone curse quietly behind me. Automatically , I looked around. Rebecca was standing there, looking down at the pile of books on the floor.

Sighing, she began to bend down to pick them up. She looked upset. Too much so.  
Wheeling around, not thinking, I quickly snatched all of the books up in half a second, and handed them back to her. She looked up at me, shock, and gratitude written on her face.  
"T..Thank you.." she whispered. And then something happened to me. It was the look of pure gratitude that did it, I think. Something inside me, woke up. We stood there, for a few moments, staring at each other..her with gratitude, and quiet pleasure, and me,....well, I just stood there, staring at her.....hungry.  
But not for her blood.

**A/N Hi!  
Its ME!  
* Looks at review thingie" We made it to 50! * Dances!*****  
Thank you!!! So MUCH!  
You all know how I LOVE reviews!  
remember, if they're long( ish) I will reply!  
Any questions...please, dont hesitate to ask!  
REVIEW!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Rebecca's pov

We stared at each other for what seemed like an enternity. His topaz eyes staring into my blue ones. Again, I saw, with perfect awe, the clearness and the paleness of his skin. His hair was the same as always, carelessly untidy. Other sounds around us, like the other kids moving towards the door didn't seem to matter. The teacher was probably staring at us, two kids standing there, as if frozen in time.

He broke the contact first. He managed a small smile, and strode away, his brows furrowed in some sort of concentration. Whatever it was that was frustrating him, I wasn't to know. I turned back to my desk, picked up my bag, and walked out the door.

Through the crowd, I thought, just for a moment, that I saw him, standing by a locker, allowing people to pass him..I thought I saw him direct his gaze at me. It was only for a second, however. When I managed to look again, he had gone.

Suddenly, Missy charged over to me. " Hey, Rebecca!"

" Where were you?" I asked, still trying to see where Edward had gone.

She smiled mischieviesly. " Slept in."

" Oh, right. you missed English."

Missy rolled her eyes." God, how unfortunate. Did he miss me?"

" Funny. He told me to tell you that you have a essay to do."

" Oh, God, what now? I swear, if he-"

" Shakespeare. The life and death of Shakespeare"

We walked on.

" So" Missy said, with a gleam in her eye.

" So, what?" I said carefully.

" How was..._Edward?_" she teased, laughingly.

I felt warmth rush to my cheeks at the sound of his name. _This wasn't good_. " What do you mean?"

" Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. He was looking at you....!"

" Missy, please." I pretended to sigh, as if irritated with her. But she just would'nt give up. _You know the people_.

"Ah, come on, now Rebecca. I _saw_ you looking at him."

" Drop it, Missy" I really was beginning to get annoyed now.

" _Sure_" But there was a certain laughter in her voice.

We rounded a corner, and I suddenly stopped. Missy stared at me uncertainly. " Rebecca...are you...okay?"

I shook my head slowly, distracted by the sight in front of me.  
A short pixie like girl was at her locker, chatting animatedly to a blond haired boy beside her. She was easily the shortest girl I had ever seen who looked older than me. Her skin, was the same colour, the exact same tone as Edward. Unnatural beauty screamed out at me.

Missy looked at them as well. She let a low gasp. " Who the hell are they?

_My question exactly_...

**A/N **

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I have to go somewhere for the weekend, and I'm not allowed bring my laptop with me...sob...I know that theres not much to review, but...please? I NEED the reviews, people!!!!!!**


End file.
